Love is in the Smell
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After an injury caused by his own self, Hamton Pig temporary loses his sense of smell. While this is happening, he see Fifi la Fume in a certain light. Will Hamton learn not to judge someone by not how bad they smell, but through the heart. Read to find out. Rated T because i am not sure how many swear words Fowl Mouth will say in this story.


**It's been a while since I have seen Tiny Toons. The show was creative, amazing, fantastic and enjoyable. Anyways, I felt kinda sorry for Fifi and decided to create this story. I hope people enjoy it and I look forward into rewatching old episodes for inspiration. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons.

_Chapter 1: Watch out, Hamton_

Hamton the pig was running away in the hallway. Hamton was being hunted by the love obsessed skunk known as Fifi la fume. Fifi had a different target every week. The only ones she didn't go after were Plucky and Buster. Fifi knew Shirley and Babs loved those two and Fifi didn't want to ruin her friendship with Shirley and Babs, so she stayed away from them.

Her latest target was one Hamton the pig. Hamton hoped that Fifi would get over him and move on. Yet, Fifi's love for Hamton lasted for an entire month. Something that was odd as she would just have a crush for one week.

Hamton was running in the halls; until he bumped into Buster Bunny and Plucky the Duck.

"Woooh, woooh. Lover boy, where's the fire" Plucky chuckled as he looked at him.

"That's not funny, Plucky" Hamton glared

"Hamton just explain why you are running" Buster said

"It's Fifi, she won't leave me. I just need to get away from her" Hamton said

"Well don't look now, but I think your girlfriend is hot on your trail" Plucky laughed

"She is not my" Hamton said

"O Hammyton, my sweet hams. Where are you" Fifi called out looking for him

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Hamton screamed as he zoomed away from Buster and Plucky.

Hamton didn't understand Fifi. He wasn't that interesting. At times, he felt sorry for her. How she couldn't get a boyfriend. Yet, she was too clingy. Hamton didn't want to be like that. He sighed as he tried to get away from her.

Along the way, he was caught by Fifi.

"I have you now my lovely hams" she smiled kissing her as Hamton smelt her. It was awful. Hamton hoped for an escape, but it seemed pointless. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"And, I told him. Don't make me have to hurt you with a rubber chicken" Fowlmouth laughed.

Hamton saw his chance seeing him walking down the hallway. He smirked as he grabbed him.

"And we can have a great big picnic, Hamton. How would you like that?" Fifi said continuing to kiss him.

"Just one problem sweetheart" the voice said as Fifi opened her eyes seeing she was kissing Fowlmouth.

She was gagging trying to cough out his feathers. He was disgusted with her kisses.

"HAMTON, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU LITTLE" Fowlmouth said

Hamton didn't have time to hear Fowlmouth's swears of the day as he found Babs and Shirley.

"Like, where's your girlfriend lover boy" Shirley said

"Pleases you have to hide me" Hamton begged Babs

"Fine, fine; hide in the locker" Babs threw him in the locker and closed the door.

"Thanks" Hamton smiled with relief

Suddenly, Fifi was looking around trying to see where Hamton was. She saw Shirley and Babs and ran to them.

"Have you seen Hamton" Fifi said

"Nope, not here" Shirley and Babs said. Unknown to Hamton, Babs and Shirley were pointing to the locker as Fifi opened it.

"AHHHHH" Hamton said before Fifi leaped at him.

"He's all yours lover girl" Babs said before they left to their classes to leave Hamton to his fate.

Professor Pepe la Pew smiled at his students as it was the last few minutes of class.

"Now, then; next week is when you have to present your projects. You all know your partners. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton and Fifi" he looked at them.

Buster and Babs smiled at one another, Shirley was disgusted with Plucky, and Hamton saw Fifi eyeing him in a lovely way.

The bell rang as it was time to go home. Hamton approached Plucky and Buster.

"I will give you all my money in the piggy bank, if you trade partners" Hamton begged them.

"Sorry, we can't. You know the rules" Buster said "No trading partners"

Hamton tried to beg more as the sudden skips and smells that gave out guessed who was behind him.

"So, are we ready to present our little project, my sugar plum" Fifi smiled at him

"Ummm, not yet" Hamton said nervously as he ran off as Fifi spotted something on the floor.

Hamton hurried up trying to take his bike off the chain. Suddenly, Fifi's voice gave out.

"Hammyton wait, wait" she called out

"Oh no" Hamton said before biking away.

Fifi got on her roller skates racing after Hamton. He tried to get away from her, hearing her pleas for him to stop.

"Wait, Hamton stop. I have something to give you" she called out

Hamton didn't want to believe here as he was pedaling faster as he was trying to get home and tried to find his pocket watch. He patted his pocket seeing a hole in it as he tried to find it.

Fifi looked at Hamton. "Wait, will you wait"

Hamton wondered why she wanted him to wait as he pedaled fast "Like you will fool me again"

"Wait, I have your watch" she said

"You have my wahhhhhh" Hamton said before spying the road closed sign as Buster and Plucky were on their bikes on the way home before spoting him with Fifi as they road to the edge of the road seeing Hamton break the sign as he landed on the ground and his bike fell. Hamton glared at Fifi as he walked towards her grabbing his pocket watch.

"Don't you ever touch this" Hamton glared at her.

"But, I was only trying to" Fifi shivered

"Help, you think you are trying to help me, so I can go out with you" Hamton glared "No one wants to go out with a big fat stinker like you" his words hurt Fifi as Buster and Plucky arrived.

"Bu… Bu…. Bu…"Fifi sniffed starting to tear up because of his words

"Umm Hamton" Plucky said pointed at a stretching pants leg as the bike did go down, along with Hamton who went with the bike, down the pebble hill that the construction workers didn't start.

Fifi, Buster, and Plucky closed their eyes and sneering their teeth as Hamton was screaming in pain as he sound felt like they hurt him a lot. Buster opened his eyes looking at Hamton in unbearable amount of pain.

"Ouch, that's going to hurt a lot in the morning" Buster said pointing down.

**This is the end of the chapter. What did you think? Anyone liked it or disliked it? Give me your thoughts and feelings. Sorry I had to make anyone OOC in this chapter. Also, sorry I had to be tough for Hamton's comment about Fifi. Hope to hear what you all think and what I can touch upon in the next chapter. **


End file.
